


hanggang dulo

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, english speaking kyungsoo, from kids to lovers, kids!AU, slowburn
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: pinagtagpo ng tadhana, ngunit hanggang dulo ba'y pareho nilang makakamtan?





	1. pagkamangha

**Author's Note:**

> di ko na mapigilan. kailangan ko na gawan to ng fic umpisa pa lang nung nagsulat ako ng drabble for friedchickai sa twitter at kay jongdaesang.

Hindi ganun kayaman ang pamilya ni Jongin na kung ikukumpara sa ibang bahay na may hanggang ikalawa o ikatlong palapag at may mga garahe sa village nila, isang simpleng bahay lamang ang tinitirhan ng pamilya niya. Ni wala nga silang kotse o mga kasambahay na tumutulong sa kanila sa pang araw-araw. Bagkus, isang simpleng pamilya lang ang mga Kims.

Nang matapos ang pinapatayong bahay sa harapan nila na may tatlong palapag at may matataas na bakuran na napapalibutan ng mga munting bulaklak, laging napapatulala si Jongin sa ganda ng bahay at maya-maya’y sasabihin sa kanyang ina o sa kanyang mga ate na, “Ang ganda po ng bahay nila no?” Paulit-ulit niya itong sinasabi at tatawanan lang siya ng mga ito. Ngunit hindi magbabago ang tingin niya sa bahay sa harap nila.

Pagkamangha. Iyon ang tanging nadarama ng anim na taong gulang na si Jongin sa tuwing lalabas siya at papasok ng bahay matapos makipaglaro sa ibang mga bata sa playground malapit sa basketball court. Bakas sa kanyang mukha ang pagkamangha sa ganda ng bagong bahay sa harap nila.

Lumipas ang isang linggo at nagulat na lamang si Jongin nang madatnan niya pagkauwi sa bahay galing eskwela ang isang silver na kotse na pumasok sa garahe ng tapat na bahay.

“Mama, may nakatira na po ba dyan sa bahay na maganda?”

Kinuha ng kanyang ina ang kanyang backpack at imbis na nanay niya ang sumagot sa kanyang katanungan, ang tatay niya ang nagpunan sa tanong ng bata.

“Oo anak, nabati ko na rin kanina yung may-ari ng bahay. Galing pala sila ng States pero napagdesisyunan nilang mag-asawa na tumira na lang dito sa Pilipinas. At matutuwa ka kasi may anak silang lalaki na mas bata sayo.” Ngiting-ngiti na sabi ng kanyang ama na nakakuha ng mahinang kurot sa kanyang asawa.

“Chismoso mo talaga. Ay nako, halina’t maghapunan na tayo.”

“Ikaw naman talaga, mahal. Kinilala ko lang yung may-ari. Mabait naman silang mag-asawa at ayaw mo nun? May bagong kalaro si Jongin?”

“Mayaman yan, mahal. Wala tayo sa kalingkingan nila. Sa tingin mo ba ipagpapalaro nila yung anak nila sa anak natin?”

“Bakit naman hindi? Mahal, maniwala ka sa akin. Mabait yung mga Do’s. Natitiyak ko na hindi sila tulad ng iba sa mga kapitbahay natin.”

“O sige na. Sana nga hindi sila tulad ng iba.”

Napangiti na lang ang musmos na si Jongin dahil kung may bagong bata na nakatira sa harap ng bahay nila, ibig sabihin lang nito ay may bago na ulit siyang kalaro. Ikinalulugod niya rin na mas bata ito kaysa sa kanya.

 

-

 

Dumating ang Sabado at nasa labas ng bahay si Jongin at naglalaro ng jolen sa harap ng bahay nila. Hindi na siya pumunta sa playground para makipaglaro sa mga kaibigan dahil inaasar na naman siya ng mga ito at inaaway dahil gusto nilang kunin ang mga pogs, jolen at teks niya kaya’t minabuti na lang ni Jongin na maglaro mag-isa sa harap ng bahay nila.

Habang pinipitik ang jolen upang tirahin ang isa, umugong ang gate ng katapat na bahay at napatingala siya.

Isang yaya na naka-uniporme at maliit na bata na marahil ang batang tinutukoy ng tatay niya ang lumabas sa gates ng magandang bahay.

Maliit ang bata na hawak-hawak ng yaya. Naka-sumbrero ito at may hawak-hawak na Pororo stuff toy. Nakabihis ito na tila ba pupunta sa mall at tumitig na lang si Jongin sa kanya. Napaka-puti ng bata kung ikukumpara sa kayumanggi niyang balat. Tila hindi pwedeng mabahiran ng dumi ang balat ng bata, kumpara sa kanya na maya-maya’s nadudumihan at nagagasgasan.

Sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin ang dalawa at napatitig na lang siya sa bata nang huminto sila malapit sa kanya.

“Yaya what is he playing? Are they tiny basketballs?” Tanong ng bata at napakamot na lang ng ulo si Jongin.

“Anak,it’s called jolen yan. Halika na’t bumili na tayo ng stick-o mo.”

“But yaya, can we buy those little balls too somewhere here?” Pilit nito habang nakanguso.

“N-No. No we can’t. We can only buy stick-o okay? Stick-o lang, anak.” Sabi ng yaya sa kanya. Tiniklop ng bata ang kanyang mga braso at tinapak-tapak ang mga paa.

“But I want it too!”

“Kyungsoo,” mahinahong sambit ng yaya. “Anak, mamaya sabihin natin sa mommy mo na bilhan ka ng jolen, okay?”

“Fine!” Biglang pumulot ng jolen ang bata at pinanood lang siya ni Jongin.

Bumuntong hininga ang yaya at tinapunan ng tingin si Jongin. “Naku, iho, pagpasensyahan mo na ‘tong alaga ko ah? Come here, Kyungsoo. We have to buy your stick-o  na.” Hinihila na siya ng kanyang yaya, ngunit ayaw magpahila nito.

“Yaya, can you wait please?” Himutok ni Kyungsoo at nilipat-lipat ni Jongin ang tingin mula sa yaya at sa batang ayaw na bitawan ang jolen niya. Tinititigan niya ito ng mataimtim.

“Kyungsoo, halika na at mataas na yung araw.” Binuksan bigla ng yaya ang bitbit na payong nang sumilap muli ang araw mula sa tinataguang ulap nito. “The sun is high!”

“Wait, please...” Di maalis ng bata ang kanyang bilugang mga mata sa jolen na hawak.

“A-Ano..” bulong ni Jongin sa batang kaharap.

“Kyungsoo, halika na.”

“Uh...” hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil tila bumaluktot ang kanyang dila.

Maka-ilang Segundo pa’t nabasag ang pagpupumilit ng yaya ng bata at ang katahimikan ni Jongin nang magsalita ito na may dating na hindi mo siya pwedeng tanggihan.

“Can I have this one ball, please? If it’s okay? It looks pretty. It looks like it has eyes inside.” Sabi ng bata at tumango na lang si Jongin sa kanya kahit hindi niya gaanong maintindihan ang sinasabi nito.

Isang hugis puso na ngiti ang kumurba sa matatabang pisngi ng bata at nag-thank you sa kanya.

Mahinang, “Welcome” lang ang sinagot ni Jongin na siyang natutunan sa eskwelahan.

“Kyungsoo, return it to him. It’s not yours.” Naiiritang sabi ng yaya at kumurap na lang si Jongin sa kanya.

“Manang, okay lang po. Kanya na lang po jolen ko marami pa po ako sa bahay.”

Hindi na siya nilingon ng bata na si Kyungsoo dahil busy na ito sa paghimas sa jolen sa kanyang mga daliri.

“Pasensya na talaga iho, ha? May pagka-spoiled kasi ‘tong alaga ko. Bigyan na lang kita stick-o mamaya pagbalik ha?”

Tumango siya at pinanood na lang niya na pumalayo ang yaya at bata na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Walo ang jolen na nilalaro niya. Nabawasan na ng isa, ngunit may nawawala pang isa.

Pero may stick-o naman siyang nakuha mula sa yaya at sa ngiting-ngiti na bata na may matatabang pisngi na si Kyungsoo.

Tulad kanina, pinanood na lang niya ulit ang dalawa na pumasok sa malalaking itim na gates ng magandang bahay nila.

 

-

 

Laking gulat ni Jongin pagdating ng hapon na masayang kausap ng kanyang tatay ang isang matipuno at gwapong lalaki.

“Minsan papuntahin mo yung anak mo sa amin para may kalaro si Kyungsoo.” Sabin g lalaki at nasa bintana lang si Jongin, nakikinig at sumisilip sa malaking bahay sa harap nila.

“Hindi ba yun makakaabala sa inyo?”

“Wag ka mag-alala, hindi yun abala. Ikakasaya ko na makita si Kyungsoo na may kaibigan kahit iisa lang dito sa atin.”

“Matutuwa rin si Jongin lalo na’t siya yung nag-iisa naming anak na lalaki. Malalaki na mga ate niya kaya di na rin siya nalalaro.” Sagot ng tatay niya. “Sigurado ba na hindi yun makakaabala?”

“Pare, walang kaso yun.”

“Salamat, pare.”

“Pwede mo ba tawagin ang anak mo at dadalhin ko sa amin para ipakilala sa anak ko? Ayaw din kasi palabasin ni misis si Kyungsoo. Matagal ko na nga rin pinagsasabihan si Yejin na palabasin din minsan yung anak namin, kaso hindi pa rin sanay si Soo mag-tagalog kaya baka wala raw pumansin sa kanya kung ipalaro namin sa ibang bata.”

“Ay naku, di rin naman  English speaking si Jongin pero yung anak ko rin kasi minsan inuuto ng mga kalaro kinukuha mga jolen niya kaya di na rin nagagawi sa playground, aba eh mas mabuti na sila na lang magkalaro.”

“Pare, asan ba yung anak mo?”

“Nasa loob, teka, tawagin ko. Jongin? Anak! Halika!”

Mabilis na lumabas si Jongin at  iniangat ang ulo sa kanyang papa.

“Anak, halika.” Hinila siya nito nang marahan at hinawakan ang kanyang mga balikat. “Pare, ito ang anak namin ni Joohee, siya si Jongin. Anak, pakilala ka na kay pareng Yunho. Siya yung may-ari nung bahay na maganda.”

Tumawa ang tinatawag ng kanyang papa na pareng Yunho. “Jongin, nakwento ng papa mo sa akin na lagi mo daw sinasabi na maganda yung bahay namin. Salamat, iho ha?” Tinapik nito ang pisngi ni Jongin at tumango lang siya rito.

“J-Jongin po pangalan ko. Six years old po. Maganda po talaga yung bahay niyo.” Sabi niya rito at napatawa na naman ang kanyang tatay at ang pareng Yunho nito.

“Jongin, halika, dalhin kita sa _magandang_ bahay namin. Papakilala kita sa anak ko.”

Tumingala siya sa kanyang tatay bilang permiso at tumango ito. Sumama siya kay Yunho, hawak-hawak ang kamay nito at pumasok sa loob ng gate ng laging pinagmamasdan niyang bahay.

Sumunod lang siya sa nakakatanda at tumahol ang isang malaking aso na nakatali sa tabi. Nagulat siya sa tahol nito na napansin naman ni Yunho dahil sa pagangat ng kanyang mga balikat.

“Yan si Beauty. May dalawa pa kaming mga aso sa loob. Tara.” Pumasok na naman si Jongin sa isang pinto at nang makatungtong ay napalibutan siya ng isang malawak at maliwanag na sala set. May malaking TV rin na nakabukas. Nakarining na naman siya ng lengwaheng Ingles galing rito. Isang cartoon na hindi pa niya nakikita sa TV ang palabas doon at manghang-mangha na naman siya dahil kakaiba ang cartoon na nasa TV kaysa sa mga pinapanood niya sa Channel 2 at Channel 7.

May mga nagtatahulang aso na naman ang kanyang narinig at sa pagliko nila sa kanan, nakita na naman niya ang bata na kumuha ng jolen niya noong isang araw na nakatalikod at nanonood ng TV. Maya-maya’y bumungisngis ito dahil sa pinapanood, ngunit tumikhim ang ama niyang si Yunho.

Napalingon ang maputing bata at tumakbo kay Yunho.

“Daddeee!”

Binuhat siya ni Yunho at pinugpog ng halik sa matataba niyang pisngi na kanyang ikinabungisngis pa nang pagkarami. Tila kinikiliti ang bata sa halik ng ama.

“Cute cute talaga ng baby namin.”

Gaya ng nakagawian, tumitig lang si Jongin sa kanya at sa kanyang ama. Napakaputi talaga ng bata at napakataba ng mga pisngi nito. At sa tuwing pipisilin ni Yunho ang mga pisngi ng bata, mas lalong gusting subukan ni Jongin na masubukan na hawakan rin ang mga pisngi nito.

“You’re the boy with the pretty jolen!” Nanlalaking mga mata ang tumitig sa mga mata ni Jongin. Kumawag-kawag ang maputing bata sa hawak ni Yunho kaya inbinaba na siya nito.

“You know, Jongin?” Tanong ni Yunho sa anak at nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin, pero mabilis rin na ibinalik ni Jongin ang tingin sa maliit na bata.

Sa una nilang pagkikita, dahil nakaupo si Jongin nang bahagya habang naglalaro ng jolen, hindi niya napansin kung gaano kaliit ang maputing bata. Kaya ngayong  magkaharap na sila, kahit ilang sentimetro lang ang agwat ng kanilang laki, mas lalong umigting ang kagustuhan ni Jongin na pisilin ang mga pisngi ng batang maputi.

“He gave me the jolen, daddy. The pretty ball I showed you and told mom to _bili_ it for me. The one called jolen.”

Bakas sa mukha ni Yunho ang tuwa at hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa balikat. “Jongin, this is Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo, this is Jongin your new _kalaro_ okay?”

Malaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Heart ang shape nito kung tatanungin si Jongin ng guro niya sa eskwela.

Nakakamangha.

At ubod ito ng cute.

“Jongeeeen!” May diin sa pagbigkas ni Kyungsoo ng pangalan niya at napangiti na rin nang pagkalaki si Jongin at tumango ng mabilis. “I’m Soo Soo and I’m fiveu yearsh oldeu!” Nilabas niya ang limang daliri para ipakita rink ay Jongin.

“But daddy, what is _kalaro_ again?” Bahagyang tumingala si Kyungsoo sa daddy niya at ginulo naman ng nakakatanda ang buhok niya.

“Playmate, honey. Kalaro is a playmate.”

Napakamot na naman ng ulo si Jongin dahil hindi naman siya ganun kawais pa sa pagsasalita ng Ingles.

“Uh, kuya? Maiintindihan po ba ako ni Kyungsoo kapag nagsalita po ako?” Pangamba niya.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo habang kinakamot ang kanyang mga mata at kumurap kay Jongin. “I can understand a little. But I can’t _salita_ yet. Just _onti_ for now.”

“Jongin, nakakaintindi naman si Kyungsoo. Pero minsan kasi nalilimutan niya yung ibig sabihin ng iba. Gaya nung kalaro. Naturo na namin yun sa kanya before, pero nalimutaaaaaan na naman ata ulit ng cute na anak ko!” Pinangigilan na naman ni Yunho ang anak sa pagkiliti sa tagiliran nito. Nagpupumiglas si Kyungsoo sa hawak ng ama at patuloy namang bumubungisngis si Kyungsoo habang inuulan ng halik sa pisngi ng kanyang Daddy.

Natatawa na si Jongin sa panonood sa kanila at panatag na siya na magkakaintindihan sila ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi siya ganun karunong magsalita ng Ingles.

Nang matapos ang harutan ng mag-ama, biglang may nagsitakbuhan na dalawa pang mga aso galing sa isang pintuan na hinabol naman ng yaya na nagbigay ng stick-o kay Jongin.

Nagulat si Jongin sa mga nagsitakbuhang aso at napatawa si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “That’s Meokmul and Hoochoo. They’re toy poodles.”

Takot si Jongin sa mga nagsilabasang mga aso at panay ang tahol at kapit sa kanya. “They like you.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Yaya, please get the dogs first. Mukhang takot si Jongin.”

“Opo, Sir.”

Pero nang makita ni Jongin na napaamo ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang mga aso at hinahaplos ang kanilang mga makakapal na mga balahibo, nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin.

“Wait, yaya. I have to introduce doggos to Jonginnie first.”

Napatingin ang yaya kay Jongin at nahihiya naman siyang ngumiti rito.

Tumitig lang si Jongin muli kay Kyungsoo habang nakahiga na ang mga ito sa mga hita ng bata. Sumasayaw ang mga buntot ng mga aso at napaka-cute na na=g mga ito sa paningin ni Jongin. Nawala ng bahagya ang kaba sa kanyang mga puso.

“Di ka nila kakagatin, Jongin. Naeexcite talaga sila kapag may bagong tao dito sa bahay.” Nakapamewang lang si Yunho habang binabantayan ang mga bata.

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at tinapik ang tabi niya. “Sit here, Jonginnie and let’s play with our doggos.”

“D-Doggos?”

Ngumuso ang bata. “It’s dogs, but I want to call them doggos, because it’s cute. Nini, c’mere!”

“N-Nini?” Tanong niya muli.

“It’s your name. I’ll just call you Nini. C’mere now and pet them. They’re nice doggos they won’t hurt you.”

Nagdalawang isip muna si Jongin bago tuluyang napaupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagkatinginan ang dalawang bata, ngunit ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin  sa mga aso.

“Are you t-ta...” napaisip ang bata, tinatapik-tapik ang makakapal na labi.

“Takot?” hula ni Jongin.

“Yes, that’s the word!” Tango ni Kyungsoo. “So are you _takot_? Because you shouldn’t.” Umiling ito at mahinang sinambit habang hinahaplos ang ulo ng mga aso. “They’re good doggos.”

Tumango si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo nang taimtim.

“I see.” Kinuha ng bata ang isang kamay ni Jongin. “But you shouldn’t.” At ginabayan ang kamay niya sa paghaplos sa mga ulo ng dalawang maamong mga aso. Nagpatuloy ito ng ilang minute at nang tumagal ay banayad na ang kaba sa dibdib ni Jongin at napahagikgik sa tuwa sa paghawak niya sa mga aso.

“There, are you still takot, Nini?” Isang excited na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na agad niyang binigyan ng sagot. Nawala na rin ang hiya at kaba niya kaya naman isang malaking ngiti ang binigay niya sa bagong kalaro.

“Hindi na, Soo Soo. Hindi na ko takot! Ang babait nila.” Hinaplos muli ni Jongin ang mga aso ng may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Pagkamangha.

Hindi lang sa bahay, sa istraktura, sa TV, sa cartoons at sa mga aso namangha si Jongin, ngunit pati rin sa batang si Kyungsoo na kahit panay ang pakikipag-usap sa kanya sa Ingles ay isa namang napaka-cute at napakagandang bata sa kanyang mga mata.

Mas maganda na ito sa bahay nila dahil tinanggap siya nito bilang isang bagong kaibigan.


	2. pagtanggap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May bagong laruan si Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring chapter ahead

Lumipas ang mga araw na napapadalas na si Jongin sa tahanan ng mga Do. Minsa'y pag-uwi galing eskwela ay dumidiretso agad si Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo kaya naman madalas siyang napapagsabihan ng kanyang mama na gawin muna ang kanyang assignment bago makipaglaro kay Kyungsoo.

Noong una pa'y nag-aalangan si Joohee na papuntahin sa bahay ng mayamang kapitbahay si Jongin, ngunit nung nakikipagusap di umano si Papa Kim kay Yunho at sa may bahay nitong si Yeljin habang karga ang anak, isang malaking ngiti ang kumurba sa mukha ni Joohee nang ngitian rin siya ng bagong kapitbahay nila.

"Ma, nandito ka na. Ayan makikilala mo na rin mga magulang ni Kyungsoo." Agad naman nagpakilala ang tatlo sa isa't isa. Bumalik sa usapan ang mga tatay at tiningnan ni Joohee ang batang si Kyungsoo ng maigi.

"Aba'y kay ganda naman pala ng anak niyo. Tama nga si Jongin na ang cute cute pala talaga niya."

"Salamat mare," ika ni Yeljin at pinisil ang mataba at namumulang pisngi ng anak.

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at ngumuso kay Joohee. "Is Jongin coming back home from school?"

Tumango si Joohee. "Susunduin ko pa lang siya sa school, anak."

"Ay mare, aalis kasi kami. Alam mo naman yung dalawa madalas maglaro sa bahay, pasabi kay Jongin na bukas na lang ulit sila makakapaglaro ni Kyungsoo."

Biglang kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa lungkot at itinago na lang ang mukha nito sa leeg ng mommy niya.

"Sabihan ko na lang si Jongin, mare."

Tinapik tapik ni Yeljin ang likuran ng anak at hinele. Ngumiti ito kay Joohee at sinabing, "Salamat mare ah. O sige, alis na kami. Yunho, tara na!"

Tumango si Yunho sa lalaking naka unipormeng blue sa gates nila at inilabas nito ang kotse.

"Yel, sabay na natin si mare sa sasakyan palabas ng village." Suwestiyon ni Yunho na sinangayunan naman ni Yeljin.

"Mare pasok ka na." Pinagbuksan sila ng pinto ng driver.

Nang lulan na sila ng sasakyan at kahit medyo hindi sanay siJoohee na sumakay sa magarang kotse, nang makatabi naman si Kyungsoo at nang makausap si Yeljin habang papalabas ng village ay napagtanto niya na tama nga talaga si Jongin at ang kanyang asawa. Mabait ngang tunay ang mga Do.

"Tita? Please tell Kuya Nini that we'll play tomorrow please?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakadungaw sa bintana nang maibaba nila si Joohee sa kanto.

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sinukli ni Joohee sa kanya. "Oo, anak. Makakarating kay Jongin."

Kumaway si Joohee sa kotse nila Kyungsoo at napakagaan ng pakiramdam niya sa pamilya nito kaya nang mawala sa paningin niya ang kotse ay tumungo na siya sa eskwelahan ni Jongin para sunduin ito.

 

-

 

Sabado na naman at nang makatapos kumain ng agahan ay dumiretso na si Jongin kina Kyungsoo dala-dala ang kanyang bagong toy truck na pasalubong ng kanyang ate galing sa trabaho.

"Look at my new toys. We bought a cooking set last night when we went to the mall." Di mapawi ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang pinapakita ang bagong cooking set na ipinabili niya.

"Soo, ito toy truck ko bili ni ate sa akin. Tingnan mo." Iniabot ni Jongin ang laruan niya kay Kyungsoo na napapalibutan ng cooking set niya sa sahig sa sala set nila. Bahagyang tiningnan ito ni Kyungsoo at sinauli sa kanya.

"It's cool. Let's play house Kuya Ni." Nagsimula na si Kyungsoo magbutinting ng mga laruan niya. Kinuha niya ang isang kawali at inilagay ang laruang lutong manok dito bago isinalang sa kawali. Habang si Jongin ay tahimik namang nilalaro ang toy truck niya at iniikot sa palibot ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo, asan na toy cars mo? Yun na lang laruin natin." Pagyaya ni Jongin habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo mag-ayos ng mga pinggan at baso sa tabi ng kawali niya.

"I don't like cars anymore." Sagot niya.

Nagpupumilit pa rin si Jongin. "Baril-barilan na lang!"

Umiling si Kyungsoo pumamewang. "I want to play my cooking set."

Napakamot sa batok si Jongin. Ayaw niya maglaro ng lutu-lutuan. "Bola na lang kaya? Iwan ko na lang toy truck ko, Soo."

Umiling muli ang nakakabata.

Lumapit si Jongin sa kalaro at tiningnan ang cooking set nito. "Bakit ka bumili ng lutu-lutuan? Pang girl yan di ba?"

Tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang paggamit ng laruang sandok at hinalo-halo ang monggo seeds na bigay sa kanya ng kanyang yaya sa laruang kaldero.

"I want to cook like yaya and mommy someday so I asked mommy to bili it for me."

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang hagkan na toy truck. "Ayaw mo na ng kotse tsaka baril tsaka ball?"

Kunwari'y naghihiwa pa si Kyungsoo sa sangkalan niya. Umiling ulit siya. "I want to play this." Tinaas niya ang tingin kay Jongin. "Kuya, let's play na please? We can play Jabee Jabee-han!" Alok nito at nagniningning ang mga mata nito.

Ngumuso si Jongin habang pinapaandar ang laruan niya sa sahig. Ayaw niya maglaro ng gusto ni Kyungsoo. Kaya siya nagpunta sa kanila ay umaasa siyang maglalaro sila ni Kyungsoo ng mga laruan nitong kotse at iba pa. Hindi lutu-lutuan.

"Ayaw ko." Gumapang si Jongin sa sahig habang pinapaikot-ikot ang truck niya palibot kay Kyungsoo at gumawa pa ng tunog na nanggagaling sa isang fire truck at hindi sa isang ordinaryong truck.

"But why won't you laro with me?" Himutok ni Kyungsoo na sumisipa na sa sahig at naiinis.

Naglaro na lang mag-isa si Jongin at hindi na pinansin si Kyungsoo.

"Kuya Nini!!!" Tawag ni Kyungsoo na lumolobo na ang mga pisngi at nangigilid na ang mga luha.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa kanya. "Pang girl naman yang laro mo ayaw ko niyan!"

Dahil dito, nagsimula na humagulgol si Kyungsoo at ginulo ang bagong cooking set niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at natakot dahil umiyak si Kyungsoo.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy! Yaya!! Jongin doesn't want to play lutu-lutuan with me!!" Patuloy siya sa paghiyaw at basa na ang kanyang mga pisngi sa pag-iyak.

Mabilis naman na dumating ang yaya ni Kyungsoo para siya ay patahanin.

"Kyungsoo, anak, tahan na." Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa yaya at tumingin kay Jongin.

"Kuya Nini, said he doesn't want to play with me." Sumbong niya rito at dumating na rin ang mommy ni Kyungsoo na may dalang lampin.

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin at nanlalambot na siya sa takot gusto na niya umuwi.

Yumakap na si Kyungsoo sa mommy niya at pinunasan ang mukha niya ng lampin. Inayos naman ni yaya ang nagkalat nang laruan ni Kyungsoo.

"Honey, what happened?"

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata, ngunit tumutulo na rin ang uhog niya. Humikbi ang bata at umingin muli kay Jongin. "Kuya said my toy is for girls only. He ignores me too mommy, he doesn't like me anymore."

Bumuntong hininga si Yeljin at niyakap ang anak ng mahigpit. Ginewang niya ang anak para pakalmahin.

"S-Sorry..." nauutal na sabi ni Jongin at takot na takot siyang pagalitan ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, tahan na. If Jongin doesn't want to play it with you then you can't force him, honey." Pinatakan niya ng mga halik ang mukha ng anak at tumingin kay Jongin. "Halika rito anak." Iniabot niya ang kamay kay Jongin na hindi alam ang gagawin.

"Sorry po pinaiyak ko po si Soo." Paghingi niya ng tawad dito.

Lumuluha pa rin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero panay punas na rin si Yeljin dito.

"Halika anak, magbati na kayo. Ayoko na nagaaway kayo."

Lumapit na si Jongin sa kanila at sumasakit ang dibdib niya na makitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo.

"Baby Soo, say sorry too to your kuya." Utos ni Yeljin sa anak.

Sumingot si Kyungsoo at tumingala kay Jongin. "Sorry Nini. Sorry po mommy."

Hinimas ni Yeljin ang ulo ng anak at nginitian ang dalawang bata.

"Sorry, Soo. Wag ka na iiyak please."

May malaking ngiti sa mukha ni Yeljin. "Shake hands na."

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay kay Jongin at kinuha ito ni Jongin. Nag-shake hands sila.

"Soo, wag ka na iiyak ah. Natakot ako kasi umiyak ka. Laro na tayo ng lutu-lutuan mo. Lutuan mo ko chicken joy."

"You want to play lutu-lutuan with me now?" Kinamot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata at marahang kumalas sa yakap ng mommy niya.

"Hm!" Tumango si Jongin at napaupo na sa sahig. "Tulungan kita ayusin to."

"Naayos ko na mga anak." Sambit bigla ng yaya ni Kyungsoo at gaya nga ng sabi niya naayos na niya ang nagkalat na mga laruan at napulot na rin ang monggo seeds na nagkalat.

Nagngitian naman sa tabi nila ang yaya ni Kyungsoo at ang kanyang mommy.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin, wag na kayo mag-away. Just call yaya if you need anything. May aasikasuhin lang ako, okay? Magbi-bake ako cookies mamaya. Promise."

"Yay! Mommy's cookies are the best, Nini!" Isang hugis puso na ngiti ang kumurba sa kanyang mga labi.

At tila walang nangyari kanikanina lang dahil namangha na naman si Jongin sa pagpansin sa hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

"Nini, let's play pretend I cook in Jabee and you'll buy from me." Naayos na muli ang mga laruan ni Kyungsoo sa lapag.

"Sige." Ngiti ni Jongin at pinulot ang isang monggu seed na naaninag niya sa ilalim ng sofa.

"Oh, wait here. I'll get something." Tumayo ito at tinawag ang yaya niya.

"Yaya, is my pororo stuff toy dry na po?"

Habang wala si Kyungsoo ay pinaandar muna ni Jongin ang toy truck niya.

"Kuya, look!" Sa pagbalik ni Kyungsoo, hawak na niya ang isang Pororo stuff toy at nilagay ito sa ibabaw ng truck ni Jongin.

"Pororo has a truck now!" Pumalakpak si Kyungsoo at napangiti ng malaki si Jongin.

"Alam ko na Soo! Kunwari anak ko siya tapos punta kami Jabee bibili kami chicken joy!"

"Yes! Let's do that Nini!"

Sa mga oras ding iyon, parehong nag-eenjoy ang dalawang bata sa paglalaro. Puno ng tawanan sa living room ng mga Do kaya naman nang silipin ni Yeljin ang mga bata, binuksan niya agad ang kanyang phone at kinuhaan ng video at mga litrato ang mga bata ng palihim at pinadala kay Yunho.

"Mommy! I saw you po! Take more photos of us!"

Dinikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi nila ni Jongin at ngumiti. Nagulat bigla si Jongin kaya naman nang kuhaan sila ng litrato, isang gulat na Jongin at ngiting wagi na Kyungsoo ang tumambad kay Yunho nang pinadala ni Yeljin ang litrato ng mga bata sa kanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gusto ko na isulat yung next chapter


End file.
